


Worrywart

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abelas finds himself worrying for the Inquisitor's safety, and such a feeling only intensifies when she does not arrive when she assures him she will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worrywart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "A Kiss on the Forehead."

No matter how Abelas attempted to reason it within himself, the fact remained that watching the Inquisitor leave Skyhold without him in her company was becoming harder and harder to endure. He couldn’t even begin to count the number of times he’d asked her if he could go as well, but she always insisted that if something happened to her, then the Inquisition would need insight into the ancient elves, and he was more valuable in that regard than she was.

Several days passed after she left with her companions, and while she’d protested that she would be fine and that they would be back safe and sound in a day or two, Abelas found himself…worrying. He made purposeful treks to the courtyard to watch the drawbridge for signs of them, and even made it up to the rookery to ask the shemlen if she’d heard from the Inquisitor - with a similar result.

Another week passed before the Inquisitor appeared, and Abelas was among the first to greet her and her bedraggled companions the moment they entered Skyhold. His relief was very nearly palpable, and for a few moments, he forgot all those surrounding them; a hand slid out to the Inquisitor’s waist, and he pressed a relieved kiss to her forehead before releasing her, though whatever conversations had been started in the interim promptly paused to instead gape at the exchange.


End file.
